


Another Day Another Destiny

by fandomshaveruinedme



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt Loki, Hurt Thor, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity War AU, Loki is the Best, loki lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshaveruinedme/pseuds/fandomshaveruinedme
Summary: Avengers Infinity War Pt. 1 SpoilersYou have been warnedWhat if Loki didn't die when Thanos invaded their ship. It involves brotherly bonding and Loki living aka I keep my will to live.





	Another Day Another Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This movie messed me up. Loki dying made me burst into tears in the middle of the theater so I knew that I just had to write a fix it. I suck at grammar so I'm sorry in advance.

Loki knew that this was the end for him. Thanos had invaded killing half the population searching for the tesseract. The very thing that Loki was hiding in the folds of space time. Loki lay on the ground, clutching Thor to his chest, as the Hulk battled Thanos. He knew it wouldn’t be enough. “Brother know that I am sorry,” Loki whispered in Thor's ear clocking himself in shadows before Thor could respond. Loki knew that what he was about to do was suicide, but he didn’t care because Thor would be safe. Thanos wanted him, he promised that Loki would feel pain if he failed, and now he was about to make good on that promise. Loki knew it was the end when he conjured the dagger behind his back so he wouldn’t go down without a fight. Thor watched, his eye brimming with tears as Loki was grabbed by the neck after a futile attempt at fighting back. He watched and couldn’t do anything as Thanos squeezed the life out of Loki bit by bit. “You will Never.. Be.. a God,” Loki spat as the large purple fist closed in for the killing blow. However, it never came because Thor would be damned if he had to lose his little brother for the third time. With the last of his remaining strength he summoned the lightning from within, and watched as it traveled through the metal encasing him then moving throughout the ship. Thanos dropped Loki in surprise giving Thor enough time to grab his brother and launch another blast at the window, shattering it and sucking both Thor and Loki into the cold depths of space. 

“What the hell happened here?” Peter said in surprise as the Guardians flew around the area where the distress signal was launched. Bodies and debris were everywhere making it hard to maneuver through. Suddenly, there was a thump and two bodies blew into the windshield one clutching the other.  
“Wipers wipers! Get them off,” Rocket screeched reaching for the button, but before he could press down one of the men, a muscular blond with an eye patch, opened his good eye and started at the crew. 

“Wake,” a voice murmured in his brain startling Thor and jolting him back to the conscious world.  
“Loki,” he gasped as he shot up reaching for the nearest body. “Where is my brother?”  
“That guy you came in with is in the next room. I’m going to warn you though that whatever happened he got the worst of it.” Peter Quill said as he stood next to Gamora pointing at the correct room for Thor. 

As Thor stepped into the room his eyes immediately fell on the man in the bed. He was paler than usual except for the deep purple bruising the covered his neck and was creeping up his face. Thanos had really done a number on him Thor thought as he watched the slow rise and fall of Loki's chest.  
Loki came back to consciousness slowly. Head was pounding and his thought felt raw. He cracked open his eyes and found realized he had no idea where he was. He scanned the room until his eyes met with those of his brother. Wait two eyes?  
“The funny looking rabbit gave me a new robotic eye brother,” Thor said as if sensing was Loki was thinking. He laughed weakly. Everything in his body hurt especially his face and neck. That’s when everything came rushing back Thanos, Asgard, the Tesseract, getting his neck squished. Loki sat up with a gasp.  
“Brother please calm down Thanos isn’t here.” But Loki could not calm down because he had inadvertently led thousands of his people to their deaths.  
“It’s my fault,” he whispered “if I hadn’t taken the tesseract none of this would have happened.”  
“Brother you are right, but I am to overjoyed by your survival to be angry,” it was then Loki noticed the tears in Thor's eyes. “Loki, I almost lost you again and I don’t think I would have survived if I did. Please never do that to me again.”  
“As much as I would love to promise that, I can guarantee nothing until Thanos is defeated.” Thor looked at him forlornly for a second before nodding his head. It was then that he did something unexpected. He reached over to Loki and embraced him.  
“We can defeat Thanos together,” Thor said as he clutched Loki “as long as you are by my side we will beat him and then create a new Asgard where you will be at my side as my advisor, if you would like?”  
“Yes if we can beat Thanos, and that's a big IF, then I shall stay.” Loki responded exhaustion tingling his voice. Thor felt his heart grow at those words, his little brother was finally going home.  
“Loki, brother, I love you and I have missed you dearly.”  
“And I you Thor,” Loki said before dropping back into unconsciousness. Thor watched his brother for a bit longer before standing up and making his way to the group of people who call themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy. He had to prepare to fight Thanos, but at least Loki would be at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I just knew I had to write something because Loki dying is PAIN!  
> This is it for now. Maybe if I feel inspired to write more I will but for now enjoy!
> 
> Comment if you want my tumblr and I’ll comment my username back


End file.
